Three Wishes
by IllThinkOfSomething10
Summary: She had never been one to believe in magic. That was why this, these, were such a shock. There was no way that her wishes were coming true. Not like this. Love. Safety. Jane. Pairing: Jane/Maura of course. But definitely not in the way you would expect.
1. Chapter 1

_AN- Alright, so, my sister grabbed a book that I had on my bookshelf, and she hadn't previously realized I had it. She liked the summary, and decided that it was time for her to give me a challenge. I am so excited, you guys can't imagine. It was a really good book. Yay for Rizzoli and Isles mashed with books! She also put a lot of restrictions, to make it difficult for me.. but I yelled at her to let me have my own fun too, and she agreed;D. Anyways, I'm rambling._

_The book is "Wishful Thinking" By Alexandra Bullen._

_Disclaimer: The characters and the plotline are not mine. They go to their respective owners._

* * *

I walked into my house, tired after a long day of work. I had just poured myself a glass of wine when the doorbell rang. I sighed, putting down my glass, and going to answer it.

When I opened the door, there was a little old woman on my doorstep. "Oh, hello," I said, startled. "May I help you?"

The woman looked up at me with eyes that were all but old. They were a piercing blue, and danced with the energy of someone much younger then her.

"I was just going past your house, and I was thinking about what a fabulous house you have. I was wondering if I could see the inside of it, if you weren't busy and you don't mind."

Her voice wasn't as old as she looked. Her voice showed the energy of her eyes, even if it was a little cracked with age.

"Oh, of course I don't mind, ma'am. Come on in, and welcome to my house" I said, with a gesture that Jane called my "Maura flourish".

"Don't call me ma'am, please, call me Emily." The woman said, "Ma'am makes me feel old, and I know I am, but I don't enjoy feeling that way, if you know what I mean."

I couldn't help but laugh a little bit, "Oh, yes. I most certainly know what you mean. My name is Maura. But where are my manners? Would you like anything to drink? To eat?"

"No, that's quite alright. Do you think you could show me around a little bit though, Maura?"

"Of course," I said.

I showed her around my house, and all the while, she made comments about how beautiful something was, or how nice something else was. She was a very nice old lady. I enjoyed her company.

At one point, I was so busy talking about a painting, that I almost tripped over Bass. "Sorry, Bass." I said, then starting to continue with my tour.

"Wait, you have a tortoise?" Emily said, looking at Bass. "I love tortoises! Hello there, old boy." She patted his shell.

I looked at her in shock. Then pleasure that somebody finally didn't call him a turtle washed through me.

"Yes, I love him. You're one of the first people to not call him a turtle, actually. It's quite annoying."

"Oh, I love all of these kinds of creatures. They're wonderful beings. Anyway, continuing with the tour? I don't want to bother you with my presence much longer."

I looked at her, shocked. "Oh, no! You aren't bothering me at all. Actually, I enjoy your company. But, continuing. Let's go upstairs."

I walked up the stairs, showing her all the different rooms, and ending the tour with my bedroom.

"Can you hold on a second in here, I need to use the bathroom." I said to the woman.

"Of course." She replied, "I hope you don't mind if I look around a little bit."

"Look at whatever you like." I said, smiling. Then I walked out.

* * *

A few minutes later, I walked back into my room, and Emily was looking at an old vase that had its place on a small table next to my closet. It happened to be my favorite.

"I love that vase. That's why it's there. I spend most of my time in my closet." I said.

She laughed. She seemed so carefree.

"You're such a happy person." I blurted out, not being able to help it.

She looked at me, eyes sparkling. "If you let the little things in life get to you, then you won't even enjoy it. If you don't, then the bigger things won't seem so bad."

I considered that. It was very true.

She excused herself, telling me she should get going. I walked her to the door.

"I really enjoyed having you," I said, "You should come back for a visit."

"Maybe I will, someday! I would love to sit down and talk to you." She replied.

"Yes, that would be nice." I told her. She left, waving before she pulled away.

I waved back and stepped back inside, closing the door. I picked up my long-forgotten wine. I sipped it. It wasn't too bad. I sat down on the couch, and watched some TV before I went up to bed. I opened the closet to grab my silk pajamas ,when I noticed something was off, something didn't belong. I looked, and there was a dress bag in my closet. It hadn't been there before, of that I was sure.

I was too tired to even bother checking it out, so I made a mental note to check it in the morning. I slipped into the comfortingly soft silk, and curled up in bed. Soon enough, the black waves of sleep lapped over me.

* * *

The next morning was a Saturday. I woke up bright and early, and went to feed Bass and make coffee. Then, halfway through my coffee, I remembered. The dress bag. I put my coffee down, and ran upstairs, and opened my closet.

It was still there. I hadn't imagined it. I pulled out the bag, careful not to wrinkle my other clothes. I unzipped it, and pulled out a simple but stunning pure white halter neck dress, with a straight-cut bottom. I gasped.

A note fell out of the bottom. I picked it up.

_Maura,_

_I have given this to you. You seem to be pretty well-off, but that is not what these is for._

_The dress you have in your posession is magic. It can grant you any wish you want. There are some restrictions though._

_In this bag, you will find three dresses. The second and third will only show up when the prior ones have been used._

_The wish can not be used for something world-wide. We all want to be a hero, but not this way._

_Oh, and once the dresses are used, they are just plain dresses. _

_I gave them to you because I felt you needed them. There is something missing in you. Not in a bad way, but I feel you are a good person, and you deserve to have at least a few of your wishes granted. _

_Be careful, because once all three dresses are used, you can not get yourself out of whatever wishes you have asked for._

_Wish carefully!_

_~Emily._

* * *

"I have magical dresses." I said.

"I can wish for whatever I want."

* * *

_AN- So, interested yet? I know that chapter was kind of confusing, and probably more then a little boring, but I promise it'll get better. This just ties it all together, it's going to make sense soon. I'll keep writing, I'll hopefully get at least chapter two tomorrow. Not sure what I'm doing though. Just hold tight, and I'll have it soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

I was still standing in front of my closet, holding the magic dress. I thought carefully, analyzing the situation. I could wish for so many things. Then I knew.

I slipped the dress over my head. It fit perfectly, clinging to my figure on the top and flaring out slightly on the bottom. I closed my eyes, and wished.

_"I wish for a consistency in our lives, as consistency equals normalcy and thus safety."_

I felt the hem of the dress by my right thigh flutter, and when I opened my eyes, there was something there I hadn't noticed before. It was an embroidered flower bud. At first, I thought I was imagining things, of course the flower wasn't blooming! It wasn't scientifically possible for the flower to move.

Soon enough, I couldn't deny it anymore. The flower slowly bloomed, then it pulled away from the dress, and started spinning in front of me. I held out my hand, and it hovered just over it, and as it spun, flower petals slowly started flying off of it, and there were even more in their place! When the petals hit the floor, they seemed to dissolve into sparkles and disappear. Slowly the flower floated up until it was overe my head, and the petals flowed more thickly, falling around me, until I couldn't see what was around me, all I could see were petals. They spun and floated and went so many different directions it made me dizzy.

Slowly, I got dizzier and dizzier, until I couldn't take it anymore, I thought I was going to throw up.

And I passed out.

* * *

When I awoke, I was lying in my bed, under the covers. I would have thought it had never happened, until I looked down, and I was still in the dress. I opened my phone. It was Saturday. It was also 11:00.

I threw off the covers, pulling them back over, and making the bed look somewhat neatly made again. I went downstairs, and grabbed another strawberry for Bass. I fed it to him, and made myself lunch.

As I assembled my lunch, I thought about the wish. It would give me a reason not to worry about Jane. She would always be able to do what she had to with ease.

When I was halfway through my lunch, my phone rang. I sighed.

"Isles" I said into it.

Of course I was needed in work.

* * *

I pulled into a parking spot, and walked into the crime scene. The womans body was on the ground in an alley. But there was another one down at the end of the alleyway. As I walked towards that one, I saw the overall small size of the second body. I stopped. It was a child. It was a little girl.

It must have been a little girl and her mother.

I hated when children were killed. I hated when people were killed in general, but children bothered me the most. They were so innocent, so harmless. Babies were even worse. They couldn't even defend themselves.

As I walked over to the mother, I looked at the blood patterns around her. Then I examined her.

"Shot once, in the forehead. Straight through the frontal lobe. No exit wound, but I'm not surprised."

Jane walked up behind me. "Whoever killed her obviously just wanted her dead, it probably wasn't anything extremely personal."

"I can't tell you that until we find the facts!" I snapped. "Who the killer was, reasons he or she could want her dead."

I sighed and stood up, turning to look at the child. Jane rubbed my shoulders, trying to get me to relax before I went over.

I smiled gratefully at her, but I was sure it didn't reach my eyes. I walked over to the child, crouching down next to her. I would say she was about eleven or twelve. Brown hair, just past her shoulders. Brown eyes to match. She was quite pretty. I looked for a cause of death. The girl had been shot in the leg. She had probably tried to run away. Then there was a shot that must have gone right through her heart. I looked for an exit wound. There it was.

Before I stood up, I couldn't help but close the girls' eyes. She looked peaceful that way.

I walked back to the group. "Cause of death, shot through the heart. She was also shot in the leg."

I was shaken. I couldn't help that. Jane looked at me.

"Come on, Maur." She said. "I think you should go home."

I followed her, letting her guide me to my car. I would have fought it, but two deaths was hard. When I got to the car, I remembered something.

"Hold on, Jane. I left my jacket over there." I gestured to where it lay next to the little girl. I walked over and grabbed it, meawhile whispering to the girl, "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I will try my hardest to find your killer. Then I stood up and turned to go home and sleep.

* * *

When I woke up, it was 3:00 in the morning. I forgot to feed Bass! My own stomach rumbled, so I went downstairs, feeding Bass who was looking at me balefully, and getting myself a glass of wine while I made a sandwich. After I finished, I realized I was still tired. I finished sipping my wine, and cleaned the glass and plate. Then I walked back up and fell asleep.

That night, I dreamt of Jane. Her lips, her hair, everything about her. Her laugh. Her smile. She was just the most amazing thing ever. I woke up the next morning happy.

Until the phone call came.

Another homicide.

More children.

* * *

As I pulled up to the latest crime scene, I took a deep breath.

_"Close off the feeling, Maur. Keep it professional."_

I walked up. There were two children, about seven and nine, a boy and a girl, laying on the ground next to each other. Then a few yards away was a man who seemingly had been trying to protect the children. His throat was slit. By a knife, I would say.

Then I walked over to the children. They both had a bullet wound in one leg and their chests. The only difference from yesterdays was the man had his throat slit, and that was probably because he charged at the killer to save the children.

This killer, whoever it was, was good. Yesterdays evidence had contained nothing to give them a lead. It seemed to be the same person. I examined the two bodies. They seemed to be brother and sister. They had the same facial features and jaw. The cause of death was obviously the wound to the chest. There was no apparent reason for the bullet wounds to the leg. These two obviously hadn't been running. They had been clinging to each other.

I have to stop thinking about this. I walked over, gave them the causes of death. They started discussing the thought that it was the same person as yesterdays.

"I think it's the same person." I said quietly.

They all stopped and looked at me. "The Great Maura Isles just guessed!" Frost said.

"I didn't guess!" I defended myself. "I hypothesized."

"Maur, you guessed." Jane laughed. "I am so proud of you!"

I got annoyed now, and stormed over to my car. I jumped in, and pulled away, my job done. I would go do the autopsies tomorrow. I was too annoyed with them to stay. All I had done was voice my opinion, and they had made fun of me. I glanced at the clock. It was 5:00 already. I sighed. Soon enough, I pulled into my driveway. I got out of the car and went inside. Bass was sitting by the couch. He looked up at me as I walked in.

"Hey, Bass. You want dinner?"

In response, he got up slowly and started making his way to the kitchen. I walked over to the fridge, knowing that by the time I got it out and ready for him, he would be in here. I set his dinner down, and realized that I didn't want anything to eat. I opened my wine cabinet and decided what wine I wanted. I pulled one out, and grabbed a wine glass. I sat and watched the History Channel, sipping my way through glass after glass of wine. After a while, I ran out of wine, and decided it was time to go to bed. I said good night to Bass, put my pajamas on, and promptly collapsed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I got up and made Bass breakfast. I ate some toast, and ran out the door. When I got to work, I walked into the morgue, and started examining the bodies. I got every little piece of evidence possible and shipped them off to get tested. The first girl was Annie Grenton and her mother was Franchesca. The boy and girl were Billy and Gina Hantona. The man was their uncle, George.

I sat down at my desk, taking a break, when Jane walked down.

"We just got another call. A man and his daughter were killed. Want to drive with me?"

"Sure." I said. "Why not?"

We got in the car and drove in silence. When we got there, I looked at the bodies, confirming the same causes of death as the last two days.

_"This is getting repetitive."_ I thought.

We finished up and took the bodies back to the morgue. I found some more traces of different things that could be used as evidence, or could give them a clue as to who was doing this.

After I was finally finished and could go home, I got in the car and thought of something. I had wished for consistency.

I had wished for this to happen.

Had I made those people die?

* * *

_AN- Well. That chapter was difficult for me to write because, even if you ask my sister, I was extremely distractable today, and I just couldn't focus. I hope you liked it anyway. Thank you for keeping me semi-focused my darling sister, SnapTobiume10!3_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN- I just wanted to say I am really sorry it took so long for me to update, it's been a crazy week. My bunny was really sick so I had to take care of her all day last Saturday, then we were out all day Sunday and she died. Then I was at the county fair all day Monday and Tuesday and yea... Crazy life! So yea, sorry. Anyway, I'm turning into my sister, because I'm digressing._

* * *

I sat down on my bed. It hadn't been me, that isn't possible. It was all just a coincidence. I had wished for consistency and _safety_, therefore it couldn't be true. It was all just an awkward coincidence. It's just another killer that's out there and as soon as we catch him, we can stop all of these killings. It was just another killer.

Oh my gosh. I can't even control my thoughts. I just said _just another killer._ It's obviously all in my head.

I stood, pulling the dress bag out of the closet. I pulled the second dress out of the bag. It hadn't been there before, but it said in the note that they would show up as the other ones were used. I looked at the white dress hanging in the closet. It looked so innocent. But it was the only thing that kept me from believing that everything was normal. Everything _was_ normal though. There was a killer on the loose, we had to catch him, and we weren't going to stop until we did. Normal. Normal felt good. It meant nothing had changed for the worse. I can deal with normal.

I looked at the second dress again. It was short and black, with lines tangling their way up it in white. It was beautiful.

It was tempting.

It wanted me to put it on.

I couldn't give in.

I had to see where this wish went first.

I shoved it back in the closet and ran downstairs.

* * *

It was later on that same day. I was sitting at the table and I got the call. Three more bodies. I headed to the crime scene.

The next day it was a little girl and her father.

The day after young twin boys and their much older brother.

Then two girls, their brother, and their mom.

We can't find the killer.

And this continues.

Day after day.

More children and guardians die.

The same way.

The children all with a bullet through the left leg and another bullet through the head, probably just for good measure, because it seemed that they made the child bleed most of the way out first. Then the older, probably forced to watch the children tortured, was handed their own death.

What a horrible way to die. Watching the ones you love being tortured and then dying before your own helpless eyes.

What is going on?

* * *

Even as I was sitting on my couch sipping wine, I couldn't help but let my mind wander.

I was doing the autopsies for the cases, but as I was doing that, I couldn't help noticing with growing frustration the lack of interest Jane was having in me. Yes, there was a case. To a certain extent, that always made her more distant. But this? It was as if I didn't even exist. Like I was nothing. I was just another person on the case. Not a friend, not a best friend, just a co-worker. Less then that. Another person she was forced to be around, forced to talk to. It hurt. I was in love with her. I would do anything for her. And she's shunning me, acting like I don't even exist. It doesn't make sense. I couldn't take it much longer. I need to do something. I need to fix this distance that has grown between us like a gaping valley that has just cracked the Earth that was between us. I need to get that back. I need to have my Jane back, and make her mine. The only person she seemed to talk to these days was the one guy that always seemed to be at the Dirty Robber. They were flirting obnoxiously and it made me embarrassed to be there, so I was always wanting to sink into the seat and show up somewhere else. Anywhere else. I felt so insignificant in her life. Like I wasn't necessary, just another one of those people that she could throw away at her pleasure. Or displeasure.

I walked up the stairs, already knowing and possibly even already regretting what I was about to do. I pulled the dress out of the dress bag and, taking off the shirt and skirt I was wearing, pulled it on. It was tight, form fitting. It showed off my curves nicely. It had one spaghetti strap that was a continuation of one of the white lines to go over my left shoulder. The small flower bud was embroidered in the same spot as on the last dress, over my right thigh.

_"I wish that Jane would stop dating men, and see me for the one she needs to be with."_

The flower bloomed larger then last time, floating immediately over my head this time, throwing out the beautiful petals. I was used to it this time. I threw my head back and laughed at the sheer beauty of the petals falling around me. I couldn't help but be happy. It was so beautiful. I didn't get dizzy watching the petals falling around me this time. I laughed and spun and danced in my own little bubble of happiness. Soon enough, the petals started to slow and stop. The flower disappeared. I suddenly felt extremely tired, and walked over to the bed, and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up, I was sprawled awkwardly across my bed, covers strewn across the floor. What had I been dreaming about? Then I remembered. I had been dreaming about Jane.

Crap. The wish.

I scrambled for my phone, looking at the three missed calls and thirteen text messages. The first two calls were from Jane, the last one from Frost.

Nine of the texts were from Jane. Two were from Korsak, one from Frost and one was from the dry-cleaners, telling me that one of my Olia Zavozina was ready to be picked up. I sighed. My favorite dress. I opened the texts from Jane.

_Maura, are you alright? You aren't answering my calls. _

_Maur, answer!_

_Maur, I'm starting to worry._

_Don't make me come over there._

_I need to talk to you!_

_Maura!_

They all went on like this. The last one being from about five minutes ago, saying she was coming over here. That meant she should be here soon. I looked down at my dress. It wasn't even wrinkled. It would be fine when she got here. I walked into the bathroom. I glanced at my hair in the mirror, and quickly fixed it so it sat perfectly. The next thing I knew I was hearing pounding on the front door and Jane's voice yelling "Maura! Maura, are you in there?"

I sighed. "Yea, I'm in here. Hold on."

The pounding ceased, which was probably a good thing, because I'm sure that if she had continued like that for much longer she would have broken the front door.

I walked up to the front door, opening it slowly. The first thing I saw was pink. Lots of pink. Pink hair-tie in her hair. Pink eye-shadow. And... A pink dress?! And heels?! What is going on here!

Jane was wearing pink! And a dress! And heels! There is something really wrong. What is going on in my life? Jane doesn't wear pink, much less with dresses and heels!

Jane cleared her throat. "May come in?"

I realized I had been staring, mouth open. I closed it with what I was sure was less then my usual grace. Not that I was usually quite as graceful around Jane as other people. It was inevitable. She made me different. She made me more of myself then anybody else did. More so then most other people have ever seen me.

I realized through my internal blathering, Jane had been saying something.

"I-I'm sorry, what was that, Jane?" I said.

"I said that if it isn't a good time, I could go." She replied, looking slightly crestfallen at the thought that I didn't want her there.

"Oh, of course not, Jane. Come on in, I'll grab you a beer." I stood back to let her through the door. She walked in, looking perfect. The dress was short, body-fitting. It showed her curves perfectly. It also had a flower covering her right breast. I found myself staring there, not able to look away. She looked amazing. It took all I had not to shove her up against a wall and take her right there. I shut the door behind us.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'll have some wine."

Did she just say that? Am I dreaming? Did Jane Clementine Rizzoli just turn down a nice cold beer for _wine?_ There is something really wrong here.

"Sure, Jane. Let me grab it for us."

As I watched the smooth, dark red liquid pour into the glass, I considered the cause of my confusion. Maybe she was just having an odd day. Maybe she was about to get her period and it was making her act weird. Who knows?

I walked into the living room where she was sitting with her legs crossed. She looked lady-like. What was going on? What had changed her so? I didn't question it, handing her the wine, and we sat in silence sipping it as I chose a TV show to watch. I found that by the time I found a show that was semi-decent, I had finished my glass of wine. I poured another, and asked Jane if she would like more. She declined, not having drank much of her first. She was savoring it. Jane doesn't drink wine, much less _savor__ it_. I need to find out what is going on. This could be a problem, or it could be nothing.

"So, Jane. Why are you wearing a dress? You never wear dresses."

She looked at me, smiling a slight, catlike grin. "I decided that, because I was coming to see you anyway, I might as well look pretty. I liked the dress, and it's been sitting in the back of my closet for, well, years. I put it on, and put on the matching heels. I thought it looked good. Why, do you not like it?" She looked like she was going to cry if I said no.

"Of course I do, Jane. You look fabulous. I just wanted to know. I personally think you should wear clothes like this more often."

Jane blushed. Then looked more then a little bit embarrassed. "Well, there was another reason I came." She said. "I like you. A lot. I never wanted to tell you, because I felt like you would hate me. So I dated men. To try and get my mind of of you. But my mind never left you, Maur. I love you. You always meant more to me then anyone else did. That's why I dressed up like this. Because one time you told me you liked it. So I thought that maybe, you love me the way I love you. And, well, if not, then I just made a huge fool out of myself, and I guess I should go home, because this was obviously a bad-"

I leaned forward and kissed her, our lips meeting softly, and in that kiss I told her how much I loved her, and needed her. I broke it off, smiling at her right after our lips parted ways. She smiled back. I then realized just how much I needed her, and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into me.

All I knew, was right now, I need her. And I was going to get her.

* * *

_AN- So, I just watched the Season 3 season finale. _

_MIND. FUCK. _

_But anyway, this was kind of just a chapter to give you a taste of what the second wish is like. It ended up quite a bit longer then planned, but I had a lot of fun. So... I hope you like it, and the next chapter should be out soon. I had some.. *cough* Trouble yesterday, and didn't get to finish this chapter then, which was when I meant to. However, it might not have turned out this way. I'm babbling again, so enjoy!_

_Or, I hope you enjoyed._

_Or, whatever. _

_You know what I mean._


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed.

Jane had left early this morning, pulling on clothes, and saying something about walking Jo Friday. I hadn't slept since she left.

I suppose I should go downstairs and feed Bass. Maybe get some breakfast for myself. Breakfast was the most important meal of the day, because it was -normally- your first intake of food since your dinner the night before. It was also the meal that controlled your sugar intake for the day because if you ate a healthy breakfast, you wouldnt need to eat until lunch or maybe even dinner-

I realized my inner babbling wasn't helping anybody, considering there was nobody there to listen. I fed Bass his strawberries, and ate some Cheerios with bananas on top. It was an annoying change of events from last night. I hadn't expected to be eating breakfast alone.

My mind wandered back to last night, the feel of her inside of me, the pleasure I gave back to her, her letting go. It was all so fresh.

I loved it.

I never wanted it to end.

However, the change was less enjoyable then making love to her. She was more girly. I liked Jane the way she was. Strong, independant, almost masculine in her power. Yes, she was much more enjoyable the way she was usually. But fighting the new Jane was not an option. Not while I was hers. It was too sudden, if I told her she needed to change right now, then maybe Jane would leave. No, I needed to keep her mine.

* * *

Meanwhile, the homicides were still coming. Every day, more and more of these people were killed. The killer seemed to target happy families, families that would be missed. Someone with a bad life with their family was our only lead on the matter. Of course, that wasn't much of a lead. There was only a few criminals that were not in bad family situations, and were therefore removed from the suspect list. Like Tommy. He had the most perfect family. Except for his father, but that doesn't matter. He had his mother and Jane, and even Frankie could be a good influence every once in a while. It wasn't him. He was in Jail anyway.

The phone rang, my ringtone for Jane making me jump.

"Maura, will you come over? I need you tonight."

I smiled to myself. I quickly told her I would be right over, and went up to get changed. I fixed my hair, and, with only a moment of hesitation, put the second dress on again.

Then I walked out and got into my car, soon enough, showing up in front of her house. I walked in, and thought "I could do with a life like this."

* * *

A few weeks later, I was beginning to tire of Jane being so clingy. She always wanted me there, always wanted me to be with her, always wanted _me_.

It was quite tiresome indeed. She was also wearing all these dresses, even starting to wear skirts to work, which, if you think about it, was a problem. You can't do that when you're a Homicide detective. You need to be able to move, and skirts don't allow you to do so.

This had to stop.

All of it.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN- Well, sorry about the previous chapter by the way, that wasn't at all how I expected it to go. That would be why it's rather on the short side. So this one should be longer and.. overall, better, hopefully. _

* * *

I paced back and forth across my kitchen, thinking.  
It's all my fault. I wished for consistency, and all these people are dying, not a trace of the killer. That's because technically, the killer is my conscience. My conscience is killing all the people because it was technically what wished for consistency. Then Jane. She had to change to show her love for me the way I had thought of it in my head. I had made her change. It was my fault.  
I couldn't help myself. I started crying.

* * *

Later on, when my eyes were puffy, my makeup smeared, and my hair a mess, I dragged my heeled feet across the floor to the stairs. I trudged up the stairs, and collapsed into my bed. It had been a long day. Before I knew what was happening, I was dreaming.

_I was walking around in a dress. One of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. It was almost crimson in color. It was not quite skin-tight but almost there on the top, the bottom was split up the left thigh, showing off the uneven hemline where the lowest point of the dress was directly in the back, and it showed off quite a bit of my legs where it gracefully got shorter in waves until you got to where the lovely red fabric was no longer slit, but right above where it joined, there was a silver band that was higher up on the left hip, and lowered as it went around my body. There was another silver band right beneath my breasts, wrapping around in a perfect contrast to the main color of the dress. It fit me perfectly, the strapless top sitting nicely. I finally looked at my surroundings. I was in a large field, with trees around the edge. There was a stone building I didn't recognize on one end of the field, where there seemed to be, instead of trees, a cliff. Beyond the cliff, I could see the ocean. It was beautiful. The grass was up to my knees, and part of my subconscious told me I should worry about ticks, but another part of my brain told me that that was a silly worry in such a beautiful place as this. It seemed like it hadn't been touched in many many years. I heard a voice. _

_"Don't forget to use your wishes wisely, as they only serve you in the way you ask them to. One the three are gone, then there can be no more. You shall live the way you have asked for."_

_I looked around, trying to figure out where the mysterious voice came from. It was a strange voice. It wasn't human, yet it spoke in a human tongue. It seemed neither male nor female, low or high, it sounded like silk floating through the air, the most magical of voices. Of course, in science, magic didn't exist. But this seemed to be the only was to describe the voice, if it were to be explained at all, which didn't seem to be possible. There didn't seem to be any owner to the voice. It seemed to be coming from the trees, the clouds, the sky, and the ground. It came with the rolling of the waves, and the whisper of the wind. It was loud, but not at all threatening or fear-enhancing. It was as if it were the Earth speaking to me itself. I found in it a kind of peace I hadn't felt in the longest of times. I felt safe there. _

_Of course, the perfection can never last. _

_"Maura Isles, your fate is in your own hands. Choose your final wish wisely."_

_The voice faded, and with it the dream._

* * *

I woke up smiling. The dream had been so nice, even with the message it brought. I thought about it. Slowly, I got up, and walked over to the closet. It was early in the morning, probably about 4:00. I realized I couldn't see, so I walked over to the small lamp that was on the other side of the room, not wanting to turn on the closer, larger light, in case I bothered Bass who had meandered his was into my room and was currently sleeping inside of his shell. I walked back over to the closet and pulled out the dress bag. Slowly, I unzipped it, and pulled the final dress out. Exactly as I had thought.

It was the dress from the dream.

I unzipped the dress that I was wearing, and watched as the fabric slipped to the floor. I stepped out of it and threw it across the back of a chair so it wouldn't wrinkle. I pulled on the dress from the dream. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, at the same time as my phone chimed. There was a text from Jane.

_I'm outside, can I come in? We need to talk to you._

I sighed, realizing that I couldn't really leave them standing out there, no matter who 'we' was. I walked down the stairs and opened the door. Standing at my doorstep were Jane, Korsak, Frost, Angela, Frankie, and Jo Friday, who was apparently just along for the ride.

"Come on in." I moved out of the doorway. "Make yourselves comfortable."

They all shuffled in the doorway, Jane letting Jo off her leash to go find Bass.

"Sorry I had to bring Jo." Jane said. "She didn't want to be left out of the party, and I didn't have the heart to leave her at home."

I knew Jane had a soft spot for her pup, and almost automatically I told her it was fine, that she was always welcome.

"Well, sorry to interrupt you guys' puppy love party, but there is actually a reason that we're at your house at 4:32 in the morning." Korsak stated.

The rest of them nodded. I looked at them.

"_However_, before all of that, I would just love to tell you I _love_ your dress, Maura, honey." Angela said. *_She was seeing a skin-tight strapless red mermaid wedding dress with ruffles of lace coming out of the bottom from about halfway down her thighs, the ruffles alternating between red and white.*_

Everyone else nodded appreciatively.

"Why thank you. I just got it from a friend." I said. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Anyway, we're here because we're worried about you." Frost said. "You've seemed distant lately, like there's something really troubling you. And, as your friends, we decided that we had to do something about it."

"Who's idea was it to do it at 4:30 in the morning?" Jane grumbled.

"_Mine._" Angela said. "So you better not do any more complaining young lady. But I hope we didn't wake you up, Maura."

Jane surprisingly stopped talking at that, staring at her shoes. Another change Maura had made in Jane. Jane would never have done that before.

"No, you didn't, Angela. Thank you for asking though." I said.

"Anyway." Korsak stated. "We wanted to let you know that whatever is really bothering you, you can tell us. You can trust us, Maura. And we hope you already know that."

I looked at them and smiled. I'm sure it was a little bit of a sad smile, but it was a smile all the same. "This case has just been bothering me. You know, with all the children involved, it makes me feel horrible that I can't find the killer, and put a stop to this." It wasn't exactly a lie. The case was part of what was bothering me.

Then I realized that everybody was sitting there and I had been neglecting my manners. "Would any of you like something to drink?" I asked, trying to make up for my lack of hospitality.

Everybody just asked for water, and I got one for each of them. As I handed them the glasses, they thanked me. We sat in silence for a while, until Angela stood up.

"We should be on our way, we didn't mean to intrude for so long, and I had better get back to the guest house and clean up a little bit."

"Did you walk out and meet them out front to come in?" I asked her.

"Yes, I did." She replied. "I'll see you guys later at work!" And she was gone.

I to the door and one by one they came up to me.

"I love your dress, Maura!" Korsak said "I think it looks brilliant on you, it shows off all the right spots!" _*He was seeing a shorter red dress with a lower neckline, but with the same idea as the one she had on.*_

"Me too, Maura, I think it clings to your body perfectly!" Frost told me. _*He was seeing a long red evening gown that hugged her body perfectly, with a white silk belt around her waist.*_

When those two had walked out to wait in the car, Jane stepped up and looked Maura in the eyes. "You know you can tell my anything, right?"

"Yes, I know that, Jane. Of course I do." I replied, surprised.

"Good. And, I know I'm not the first, but I think the dress is very well-fitted. It's perfect. You look beautiful. Fabulous. Inexplicably angelic. I can't even explain it to you. It might be a wedding gown, but you could pull it off everywhere" *_She was seeing a red wedding dress that had a sweetheart neckline, crystals down the fitted bodice, and it flared out from the bottom of the bodice in a ballgown-style flare. The dress she could see also had lace sleeves, also in red, going down her arms to her wrists.*_

After saying this, Jane hugged me and walked away, getting into the drivers seat and driving them all away. I was still confused as to what she meant by 'wedding gown'. It wasn't a wedding gown. I walked back upstairs, looking in the mirror. Of course it hadn't changed since I walked down the stairs when they had gotten here, and they had all had reactions that, if you think about, were responding to different dresses and didn't make sense to be about the same dress.

I shook that off, and closed my eyes. I knew exactly what to wish for.

_"I wish that it was as if none of this had ever happened, I wish that none but I remember about this, and the only other thing that remains is the dresses."_

The little flower came up off of my left thigh one last time. I watched it bloom, the prettiest out of them all, and the petals start to shed. It was beautiful. I closed my eyes, and could feel the petals caressing my body. They felt cool, smooth. It was a pleasurable feeling. As if they were saying goodbye.

Something made me open my eyes. The sight that greeted my eyes would never be forgotten. I watched as the petals changed colors, in the most beautiful display. They changed slowly at first, then faster and faster. Green, blue, yellow, purple, gold, orange, and all the other colors, swirling before my eyes. Slowly, they stopped. The last few petals that fell were once again white.

I felt the now-familiar tiredness wash over me, and I remembered to take off this dress before I climbed into bed, only half dressed, and fell asleep.

* * *

_AN- Well. One more chapter! Thank you so much for sticking with me during this guys, no matter how annoying I got. (And I don't know about you, but I thought I was pretty annoying.) But I should -probably- get the next chapter out before I fall asleep. So it should be up pretty soon, I hope. _

_Thanks again guys!_


	7. Chapter 7

I woke slowly from the almost coma-like state of sleep. Everything was the way I left it. Except it was about 9:00 in the morning. Strange.

I checked my phone. It was also the day I made the first wish?! Then I remembered the night before. I had woshed for everything to be the same. I stood up and got ready to go to work.

I took a shower and got dressed, then went downstairs for breakfast. I gave him some of his strawberries, making toast for myself. I ate it quickly, and hurried on my way to work. When I got there, everything was normal. Jane wasn't wearing a skirt when I walked into the bullpen to say good morning. When I got down to the morgue, there were no bodies of children and adults lying there, waiting for me to find their nonexistant killer. Everything was back to normal.

* * *

It was a few days after the final wish had been made. I invited Jane over for dinner. I made sure I was wearing the first dress again. By the time the doorbell rang, everything was just ready. I went and opened the door with a huge smile on my face. Jane smiled back at me.

"I love it when you smile like that, Maur. It makes me feel like I can take on the world."

I made a mental note to smile like that more often as she walked past me through the door. I shut the door behind me and turned to find her staring at me. Well, mostly at my breasts and ass, but, staring at me nonetheless.

"You know, Maur, I like this dress on you. It looks amazing."

"Why thank you, Jane." I said, not showing her how much the words had affected me. "That means a lot... coming from you."

"Oh, does it?" She said with a playful look in her eyes. "How much?"

"Well, Detective, I'm sure quite a bit more then you expect." I stepped closer to her, just centimeters away from our bodies being pressed against each other. She stared at me hungrily and I found I had forgotten what we had been talking about. The next thing I knew, she was kissing me passionately while pressing me up against a wall, and my arms were thrown around her neck.

We never got around to dinner, but I did make sure to put it quickly in the fridge before our... all in all rather enjoyable night.

* * *

The next morning, we got up early and she went home to care for Jo Friday who was probably nearly peeing herself by now trying to wait for her mommy.  
I got dressed quickly, and got to work early, taking the time just to grab a cereal bar and quickly feed Bass.

When I got to work, I quickly made my way to the room with what I was looking for, and hunted it down. I grabbed it and put it into my purse, then went about most of my day. Then we got called to a crime scene.

As I walked into the crime scene, which was a burning building which had people in it and was thought to be on purpose, and was still smoldering. I told the guys to hold on for a minute, and stepped into the smoldering building.

I found a place that still had a slightly flickering flame and pulled what I had found earlier out of my purse. I looked at it slowly, before dropping it into the flames.

Then I watched as the files from a cold case that consisted of parents, guardians, and children being murdered burned before my eyes.

* * *

_AN- Well, this is the end of the ride. Thanks for sticking with me through it! Oh, and sorry my authors note was late, I had to get the chapter up really quick and didn't have time to put one, so I hope you all get to see it._

_Oh, and because there was some confusion, at the end of the story, the case from her wish where the children were killed with their parents or guardians is still in the cold cases area, and she burns it so it can never be found. _

_Reviews are appreciated! Thank you guys!_


End file.
